More than enough time
by Corrinn
Summary: Fumino has waited long enough for her husband's affection. Set post ending of FTAK. Rated M for suggestive themes.


_"No sex until I'm done with the teaching job on the island."_

That had been his idea. She had waited long enough. Two years of high school and now close to finishing her first year of college, Kaji Fumino was tired of waiting. Any time she broached the subject, her husband would give her an evil smile, kiss her until she was breathless, then step back and do something as mundane as work on his lessons. It wasn't as if they'd had much time to do anything anyway, though. He was gone for several months at a time for his teaching position and whenever he was home, he'd be working on his lessons, she'd be working on homework, or Teppei would want attention.

Fumino sighed. She wasn't crazy. It was natural to want your husband in that way. She started blushing and covered her face with her hands. It wasn't something she could talk to him about, which was probably why he was keeping himself from doing anything. If she was too childish to talk to him about it seriously, then she was too childish to do that with him. Fumino glanced at the clock with a determined look on her face. Kazuma would be home for a week in a few hours. She would be ready for him. Teppei was already at their uncle's house, and would stay there for a few days.

She walked back into the bedroom that she shared with Kazuma, digging out a bag that she'd hidden some months ago when she thought she'd be able to tell her husband that she was ready for sex. Fumino dug out six pieces of clothing, or what passed as clothing. She blushed again. It was three sets of sexy lingerie. Each pair she pulled out was skimpier and more see through than the last. After laying out the final set, Fumino walked back into the kitchen. She had been a terrible cook in the past, but had been working on getting good at making Kazuma's favorite dish. Fumino smiled as she tasted her creation. It was actually passable as food!

The table was set for two, and though Fumino was excited about what could happen tonight, she still missed that third place setting. Having her brother here, though, would make everything more awkward. She smiled nervously as she looked at the clock. Just a few more minutes until he was home for the week. She put the food on the table and went to get dressed, or undressed however you wanted to look at it. The outfit went on surprisingly easy. Fumino moved to the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up. She shut the door then turned on the light and froze. Was she really ready to do this? She squared her shoulders and grabbed for the hairbrush.

Meanwhile, Kazuma had unlocked the front door and walked inside. He was happy to see a not scary looking meal sitting on the table. It was his favorite! He smiled and called out to Fumino.

"Fumino! I'm ba-ack. Where are you? Did you cook this?"

Fumino panicked. "I'm going to the bathroom. Go ahead and dish out some food and eat. I know you're probably hungry. Uh, I'll... just... uh, I'll hurry."

She heard him holler "okay" and then heard the dishes clattering. He would hopefully be occupied until she was done. Her hair was finally acceptable, now for the make-up. She'd been practicing with a more grown up look. Hopefully Kazuma would like it. Fumino didn't realize just how long she'd been taking in the bathroom. Kazuma had finished eating and was walking toward the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes!" Fumino practically shouted. "G-go sit down and I'll be out in a second."

"Okay, as long as you really are fine."

Fumino heard him walk away and sighed. She took one final glance in the mirror, hoping that he would like what he saw. She almost didn't recognize herself. In place of her usual cutesy self was a woman, with just enough curves to be beautiful. Fumino took a deep breath and opened the door. Before she reached the living room, Fumino paused.

"Kazuma, I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes."

He chuckled. "Okay, they're closed."

Fumino came up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Don't move. Please. If you move, it'll be more difficult to give you your surprise."

"I won't move," said Kazuma with a smile. What was his cute little wife up to?

"Okay, um." Fumino took a deep breath. Might as well just come out with it. "So you know how you said that we wouldn't have sex until you were done with your teaching assignment?" She waited for him to acknowledge the question. "Well, I think that since you will be done soon, maybe we could, you know... go ahead."

"Fumino, we've discussed this. I don't want to do that until I can have you with me forever. I don't think that once will be enough for the next four months."

Her face flamed. She shouldn't have done this. She started to pull away, but Kazuma grabbed her arms and pulled her against his back. When all he did was hold her arms, Fumino started to get upset. She yanked her hands away from him and stood back.

"Don't get up. I don't want you seeing me like this. I just thought... I... never mind!"

"Fumino," Kazuma called with soft determination and his back still turned. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't realize what this waiting was doing to you. I just didn't want to experience you and then have to go away. It's only four more months. Are you okay?"

He stood and started to turn. Fumino yelled for him to not turn around, but he did anyway and froze in his tracks. Before him stood the Fumino that he'd fallen in love with, but looking so grown up and sexy. He could feel a blush climbing his cheeks. Kazuma looked her up and down. Desire for her grabbed a hold of him and he knew he had lost himself. He took a step forward and watched as she took a step back.

"You can't tempt a man and then take it back. It's not fair." Kazuma's voice had turned into a sexy growl.

"I can take it back. You don't want me." Tears had pooled in her eyes, and she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Fumino, look at me." She glanced up at his face and sucked in a breath. The look in his eyes was a fiery, almost hungry look. "You know how to get under my skin. I guess we'll just have to enjoy the week and deal with the four months apart."

She gasped as he leaped forward and swooped he up into his arms. The kiss he gave her would have melted glaciers. By the time they resurfaced, she realized that she was laying on their bed already. Fumino blushed as Kazuma took his time pulling off each piece of clothing. He watched her face, making sure that she was indeed ready for this kind of relationship. When she didn't turn away, he dropped his boxers and lay down beside her.

"I want you to know that it's been killing me to wait for you."

Fumino smiled shyly. "It's been killing me too."

Kazuma gave his wife a sweet, sexy smile before turning the lamp on the nightstand down on low. He reached for her and she let him hold her without resisting. Fumino was nervous about what would happen, but not scared. Kazuma had shown her time and again that he would take care of her forever.

o.O.o

Three days later, the newly weds got a call. It was shortly after breakfast and neither one of them had bothered to dress since their first night together. Thankfully Fumino had done the grocery shopping before Kazuma had gotten back.

"Hello, Uncle."

"Fumino! I haven't heard from you, so I'm guessing everything turned out alright," Tomo said with a chuckle.

"Uncle!"

"Don't worry, I do not want details." Kazuma slid up behind her and started kissing her neck. "I was just wondering what you wanted to do about Teppei. He's been asking about Ma-kun and would love to see him before he goes back."

"I don't know-oh!" Kazuma had nibbled a sensitive spot on her neck. "We can come get him for lunch. We can make a day of it, but Uncle, could he still stay the night with you-ooo!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let me get off here so we can get ready to go. We'll be to your place in a couple of hours."

"Alright. And don't worry, Teppei is still welcome to stay the night for the rest of the week."

"Th-thank you, Uncle. Bye."

Fumino quickly ended the call and set her phone down. Kazuma snickered behind her.

"That was not cool. I was on the phone with my uncle. I was starting to lose the ability to speak."

Kazuma shrugged. "Well, we have four months away to plan for. I'm just trying to get in all the time with you that I can."

Fumino smiled at her husband and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom. They had plenty of time to get ready for their day with her brother and uncle.

o.O.o

The rest of the week flew by. Much of their time was spent in each other's arms. When it came time for him to leave, Fumino actually grabbed and kissed Kazuma in front of all their friends. They all grinned and cheered for the happy couple. Both promised to write each other and video chat at least every other night. Four months apart was a long time to a newly married couple.

When it came time for Kazuma's return, Fumino had promised to be at the airport to pick him up. He looked around for her and was concerned when he didn't see her. Maybe she got lost, or hurt, or forgot his flight time. He checked his phone. No messages from her. What had happened?

"Hey, Kazuma," a voice called.

Kazuma looked up. "Oh, Tomo, it's you. Where's Fumino?"

"She wanted to surprise you at home. She's been working even harder on her cooking skills and I think she's made something that might even surprise you."

"Ah, well then. Let's get home!"

They arrived in no time. As Kazuma walked in the door, he didn't notice Tomo usher Teppei outside with a packed bag. All he could see was his wife sleeping on the couch, draped in a blanket. That was not like her at all. Was she sick? He walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Fumino," he whispered as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Oh!" she said, launching herself into a sitting position. The blanket draped itself across her chest and legs. "I was going to be awake when you got home." Tears started pooling in her eyes.

"It's okay, Tomo said you've worked hard on cooking something nice." He stood and pulled her up with him, hugging her tightly to his chest. "I'm looking forward...to... din...ner..."

Kazuma stood completely still as he realized that hugging his wife was not the same any more. He held her away from him and looked down. She was pregnant! And from the looks of it, quite pregnant. He looked at her face and she almost started crying again. Kazuma was confused. Their first time together had only been four months ago. She looked to be about six months pregnant.

"What's going on?" he asked, almost scared of what she would say.

"Well, I've been to the doctor a few times, and uh, they've done an ultrasound. I have pictures, if you don't believe me, but I'm four months pregnant with twins."

Kazuma sat down heavily on the couch. "Twins?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you in person. I also wanted to give you this." She pulled out a set of matching onesies that said "twice the fun for the best daddy."

Kazuma jumped up off the couch. "Twins! I'm going to be a father! We're going to be parents! Who all knows about this?"

"Just my uncle and Teppei. The last few classes I've taken have been online and I've been telling people that I have a ton of homework to keep up with them. It's mostly true, but I didn't want too many people finding out before you and since it's twins, it's kind of obvious."

He hugged her again. "I love you so much. I have never regretted the day that I agreed to marry you to take care of you and your brother. You guys are the best things that have ever happened to me, and now we're going to add two more best things!"

Fumino smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She hadn't told him the best part: that he was back in time to find out the sex of the babies with her. That could wait for later. Right now she was being kissed by the most wonderful man in the world.

_**Well, there we go. I couldn't resist doing that to them. I think they can handle a pair of babies, though. They are such a sweet couple. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**_


End file.
